Nearly for an inch
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Because the punishment can cost you dearly, you must always comply to a girl's wishes. ALWAYS. No matter if you seriously dislike it or anything, the prize is high and you'll not want to pay it. Short one-shot. 3rd of 7 promised stories.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nearly… for an inch<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>One shouldn't be a genius to see it. She failed that strike on purpose to teach him a lesson, one that he would surely never forget. He stared wide-eyed at the spot in between his legs with a face so pale that it left the whiteness of the winter snow in shame, his eyes scanning dilate it at the spear stabbing his pants at the joint near his crotch… thank god he wore trousers, otherwise, he didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he used clothes like Gray's… when he was using clothes.<p>

He would have been at the hospital by now, if it weren't be because she missed nearly… for an inch.

"Did you understand, Natsu?" A voice so devoid of emotion but anger, asked him in between the silence that the guild was making now; everyone stopping to look at what was happening between Natsu and…

"Y-yes, Erza-sama!" He stuttered fearfully, nodding repeatedly as his eyes remained glued to the spear.

"Good, you better not do something like that again, IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" And with that she started to walk away from the place, letting everyone and Natsu heave a sigh of relief… that was interrupted when 20 swords shot out from her direction and surrounded the pink-haired boy's body on the wooden pillar, the hilts of the sharp objects digging so hard into it that held him in the spot as she exited the building. "Stay there until my return."

'What?' Was everyone's mind question, besides asking themselves and among each other, what happened in between the two that made the Titania so scary and unforgiving, as to leave Natsu imprisoned on a pillar with swords holding him in place and a spear threatening… his 'lizard'. Mira, always remaining normal when this things happened, sidetracked from her way to serve orders to ask the young wizard what happened… promising to help him out of his confinement if he answered the truth… not that she needed to offer something for him to be honest, but she wanted to have a foolproof in case Natsu finally decided to lie.

The poor boy looked at her with his most grateful face, nodding to her words and starting right away to tell the story to her.

"We were just sitting on our table waiting for Lucy and that idiot stripper, when she offered me some of her cake," The demon felt her eyes widening at hearing that, when did Erza ever share a bite from her precious desert to anyone? At thinking of a reason, she didn't lose time to smile knowingly to herself at the same time she nodded and urged him to continue. "I said, 'yeah, why not?' and took a bite…"

"And then…? Then what happened?"

"I tasted it; it was too sweet and mushy so I spit it…" Mira didn't know how, but she was grateful to know that Erza was able to contain herself enough to not kill the dragon-slayer; she shook her head disapprovingly at the boy and pointed to him what the cake meant for the knight, making Natsu look weirdly at her. "That much because of a cake?"

"Natsu! Please, don't say that when she's near! She'll kill you!" She pointed at the spear cleaved in between his legs with a worried look. "Or castrate you!"

The boy got the message at those words, nodding sharply at the words and promising to next time, at least, pretend that he liked the… the… the _thing. _Mira nodded satisfied and went on to deliver the orders from the other members, stopping to look over her shoulder when Natsu called out to her. "Mira…! Get me out!"

She showed her most panicked –and fake- face at his words, struggling internally to not laugh at his expense. "W-what? I don't want Erza to kill me too!"

And after that, she left, pretending not to hear the pleads from the boy now crying and asking for anyone to go and help him… receiving equal responses from everyone until Erza returned to the guild later that night, when almost no one remained in the place; a satisfied glint in her eyes at seeing the offender still where she left him. She approached him with firm steps and stared at his pained-pitiful face, noticing the trail of tears running down his face and hearing him whisper "I won't do it again" over and over again to himself. "Learned your lesson?"

"A-aye…" His voice sounded tired and weak. 'Good,' she thought 'He understood.'

"Want me to release you and eat something?" His head rose at breakneck speed at hearing the mention of food… and freedom, nodding to her like a good slave and making her fight the urge to chuckle at his state. "I feel like eating cake, want to join me?"

'Hell no!' "A-aye…" He replied pitifully, wanting to end the torture and get on with it already. She nodded at him with a small smile and, in the blink of an eye, the spear and swords disappeared from sight; letting the boy fall ungracefully to the floor to kiss it like there was no tomorrow.

'Don't overreact…' She felt like sweatdropping at the sight, but decided to shrugged it off and test his friend now that he seemed to have learn that: You never, never, not even if your father appears randomly outside the guild, must you spit the sacred strawberry cake. "Let's go, Natsu."

And so, Natsu ate the cake, with tears escaping from his eyes at every bite he took and every time he had to voice how much good it was, to appease the woman in front of him. 'Women, I don't get them!' "I-it's good…"

She nodded as she finished with the last slice of their cake. "Good, then we'll eat one more."

"W-what?"

"Mira, if you would be so kind." And the demon appeared out of nowhere with another cake in hand, smiling deviously at the betrayed pink-haired with conscious care of not letting the Titania see them. Natsu wanted to scream to the heavens, jump from the peak of a mountain and fight against Gildartz and Makarov at the same time; but, please, he didn't want to eat more of that thing ever in his life!

"Igneel! Save me!"

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Another humor story! Yay! XD<strong>

**Short, I know, but understand that the situation didn't give room for more... and everything else that I could have added would have make looked like forced... the story is okay like this, I feel satisfied.  
><strong>

**I pictured it like this, so complaints... are well received. u_u**

**My mind and my descriptions don't go hand in hand so... figures.**

**Anyway, this is the third from the seven stories I promise! ^^ Four more to go! =D**

**Saludos.**

**PS: I know that's not romance, but hey! If you squint your eyes very hard, you'll find something that implies the NaZa. xD  
><strong>


End file.
